kancollefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Módulo:ShipData
local Equipment local Formatting = require('Módulo:Formatting') local Ship local ShipClass = require('Módulo:ShipClass') local BaseData = require("Módulo:BaseData") local ShipData = BaseData{ _constructor_module = "Módulo:Ship", } function ShipData:name() local suffix = self:display_suffix() if suffix then return self:base_name() .. " " .. suffix else return self:base_name() end end function ShipData:unique_name() local suffix = self:suffix() if suffix then return self:base_name() .. " " .. self:suffix() else return self:base_name() end end function ShipData:module_name() if self._module_name then return self._module_name end return self:base_name() end function ShipData:base_name() return self._name end function ShipData:suffix() return self._suffix end function ShipData:display_suffix() if self._display_suffix ~= nil then return self._display_suffix end return self._suffix end function ShipData:link() if self._page then return self._page, self:name() elseif self:suffix() then return self:base_name(), self:name() else return self:name() end end function ShipData:localized_name() return self._localized_name end function ShipData:nick() return self._nick end function ShipData:japanese_name() return self._japanese_name end function ShipData:japanese_nick() return self._japanese_nick end function ShipData:reading() return self._reading end function ShipData:reading_nick() return self._reading_nick end function ShipData:id() return self._id end function ShipData:api_id() return self._api_id end function ShipData:true_id() return self._true_id end function ShipData:rarity() return self._rarity end function ShipData:back() return self._back or self:rarity() end function ShipData:overlay() return self._overlay end function ShipData:class() return self._class end function ShipData:class_number() return self._class_number end function ShipData:type() return self._type end function ShipData:is_installation() return self._installation end function ShipData:is_pillbox() return self._pillbox end function ShipData:card() if self._card ~= nil then return self._card elseif self._card_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._card_reference, self):card() end api_id = self:api_id() if api_id then return Formatting:ship_card(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._card_extension) end return self._card end function ShipData:card_damaged() if self._card_damaged ~= nil then return self._card_damaged elseif self._card_damaged_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._card_damaged_reference, self):card_damaged() end api_id = self:api_id() if api_id then return Formatting:ship_card_damaged(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._card_damaged_extension) end return self._card_damaged end function ShipData:battle_card() if self._battle_card ~= nil then return self._battle_card elseif self._battle_card_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._battle_card_reference, self):battle_card() end api_id = self:api_id() if api_id then return Formatting:ship_battle_card(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._battle_card_extension) end return self._battle_card end function ShipData:battle_card_layers() return self._battle_card_layers end function ShipData:battle_card_damaged() if self._battle_card_damaged ~= nil then return self._battle_card_damaged elseif self._battle_card_damaged_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._battle_card_damaged_reference, self):battle_card_damaged() end api_id = self:api_id() if api_id then return Formatting:ship_battle_card_damaged(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._battle_card_damaged_extension) end return self._battle_card_damaged end function ShipData:cg() if self._cg ~= nil then return self._cg elseif self._cg_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._cg_reference, self):cg() end api_id = self:api_id() if api_id then return Formatting:ship_cg(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._cg_extension) end return self._cg end function ShipData:cg_damaged() if self._cg_damaged ~= nil then return self._cg_damaged elseif self._cg_damaged_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._cg_damaged_reference, self):cg_damaged() end api_id = self:api_id() if api_id then return Formatting:ship_cg_damaged(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._cg_damaged_extension) end return self._cg_damaged end function ShipData:level() return self._level end function ShipData:hp() return self._hp end function ShipData:hp_max() return self._hp_max end function ShipData:hp_leveled() local hp = self:hp() if self._level and self._level > 100 then return math.floor((self:hp_max() - hp) * (self._level - 99) / 51 + hp) end return hp end function ShipData:firepower() return self._firepower end function ShipData:firepower_max() return self._firepower_max end function ShipData:firepower_leveled() if self._firepower_leveled then return self._firepower_leveled end return self:firepower_max() end function ShipData:torpedo() return self._torpedo end function ShipData:torpedo_max() return self._torpedo_max end function ShipData:torpedo_leveled() if self._torpedo_leveled then return self._torpedo_leveled end return self:torpedo_max() end function ShipData:aa() return self._aa end function ShipData:aa_max() return self._aa_max end function ShipData:aa_leveled() if self._aa_leveled then return self._aa_leveled end return self:aa_max() end function ShipData:armor() return self._armor end function ShipData:armor_max() return self._armor_max end function ShipData:armor_leveled() if self._armor_leveled then return self._armor_leveled end return self:armor_max() end function ShipData:asw() return self._asw end function ShipData:asw_max() return self._asw_max end function ShipData:asw_leveled(level) if not level and self._level then level = self._level end if level then local asw = self:asw() if asw then return math.floor(((self:asw_max() or asw) - asw) * level / 99 + asw) end end return self:asw_max() end function ShipData:evasion() return self._evasion end function ShipData:evasion_max() return self._evasion_max end function ShipData:evasion_leveled(level) if not level and self._level then level = self._level end if level then local evasion = self:evasion() if evasion then return math.floor(((self:evasion_max() or evasion) - evasion) * level / 99 + evasion) end end return self:evasion_max() end function ShipData:los() return self._los end function ShipData:los_max() return self._los_max end function ShipData:los_leveled(level) if not level and self._level then level = self._level end if level then local los = self:los() if los then return math.floor(((self:los_max() or los) - los) * level / 99 + los) end end return self:los_max() end function ShipData:luck() return self._luck end function ShipData:luck_max() return self._luck_max end function ShipData:luck_leveled() if self._luck_leveled then return self._luck_leveled end return self:luck() end function ShipData:buildable() return self._buildable end function ShipData:buildable_lsc() return self._buildable_lsc end function ShipData:build_time() return self._build_time end function ShipData:remodel_from() return self._remodel_from end function ShipData:remodel_to() return self._remodel_to end function ShipData:remodel_level() return self._remodel_level end function ShipData:remodel_cost() return {fuel = false, ammo = self._remodel_ammo, steel = self._remodel_steel, bauxite = false, devmat = self._remodel_development_material, screw = false} end function ShipData:remodel_blueprint() return self._remodel_blueprint end function ShipData:remodel_catapult() return self._remodel_catapult end function ShipData:remodel_to_level() return self._remodel_to_level end function ShipData:remodel_to_cost() return {fuel = false, ammo = self._remodel_to_ammo, steel = self._remodel_to_steel, bauxite = false, devmat = self._remodel_to_development_material, screw = false} end function ShipData:remodel_to_blueprint() return self._remodel_to_blueprint end function ShipData:remodel_to_catapult() return self._remodel_to_catapult end function ShipData:modernization() return {firepower = self._firepower_mod, torpedo = self._torpedo_mod, aa = self._aa_mod, armor = self._armor_mod, luck = self._luck_mod} end function ShipData:scrap() return {fuel = self._scrap_fuel, ammo = self._scrap_ammo, steel = self._scrap_steel, bauxite = self._scrap_baux, devmat = false, screw = false} end function ShipData:fuel() return self._fuel end function ShipData:ammo() return self._ammo end function ShipData:slot_space(slot) if self._equipment then local equipment_slot = self._equipmentslot if equipment_slot then return equipment_slot.size, equipment_slot.estimation end end return nil end function ShipData:slot(slot) if self._equipment then local equipment_slot = self._equipmentslot if equipment_slot then if type(equipment_slot.equipment) "string" then self:_prepare_Equipment() equipment_slot.equipment = Equipment(equipment_slot.equipment) end return equipment_slot.equipment, equipment_slot.size, equipment_slot.estimation end end return nil end function ShipData:slots() return self._slots or self:slots_length() end function ShipData:slots_length() if self._equipment then return #self._equipment end return nil end function ShipData:total_space() if not self._equipment then return nil end local total_space = 0 local size for _, v in ipairs(self._equipment) do size = v.size if size nil then total_space = nil break elseif size false then else total_space = total_space + size end end return total_space end function ShipData:speed() return self._speed end function ShipData:range() return self._range end function ShipData:air_power() local air_power = 0 for i = 1, self:slots_length() or 0 do local slot_equipment, slot_space = self:slot(i) if slot_equipment nil or slot_space nil then --we have missing information, fall back to hard-coded air power air_power = self._as_rating break elseif slot_equipment ~= false then --if there is an equipment local slot_equipment_type = slot_equipment:type() local slot_equipment_aa = slot_equipment:aa() if slot_equipment_aa and (slot_equipment_type 6 or slot_equipment_type 7 or slot_equipment_type 8 or slot_equipment_type 11) then air_power = air_power + math.floor(math.sqrt(slot_space) * slot_equipment_aa) elseif slot_equipment_aa nil then --we have missing information, fall back to hard-coded air power air_power = self._as_rating break end end end return air_power end function ShipData:night_bombing() return self._night_bombing end function ShipData:opening_torpedo() return self._opening_torpedo end function ShipData:asw_attack() return self._asw_attack end function ShipData:seasonal() return self._seasonal end function ShipData:_prepare_Equipment() if not Equipment then Equipment = require('Módulo:Equipment') end end function ShipData:create(ship) ship = ship or {} if ship._class then ship._class = ShipClass(ship._class) end setmetatable(ship, ship) ship.__index = self ship.__call = self.__call return ship end return ShipData